I LOVE YOU
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dibalik kepergian Sasuke meninggalkan desa. "Jangan pergi,Sasuke-kun hiks..."/ "Maafkan aku, Sakura"/ "..., I Love You. Gaara-kun".


**I Love You**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by AisyaAoi-chan**

 **Pair : Gaara x Sakura**

 **Slight : Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warn: Typo, OOC , Gaje, Tipu dll**

 **' OneShoot '**

 **~ Happy Reading Guys ~**

* * *

.

.

Seorang gadis duduk termenung seorang diri di bangku taman di malam hari. Ia nampak melamun dan wajahnya begitu sendu.

Gadis manis bermata indah itu menoleh kesamping saat ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia tersentak saat melihat orang yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

Orang itu seorang pemuda , pemuda tampan yang ia sukai tapi kenapa malam malam begini ia membawa ransel? apa ia kan pergi dari desa? itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sapanya pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke pun berhenti dan ia pun sedikit tersentak saat disapa oleh gadis itu. "Sakura?" Suara pemuda bernama Sasuke terdengar berat saat memanggil gadis bernama Sakura itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Pulanglah, Ini sudah malam" Sambungnya.

"Sasuke-kun sendiri, Kenapa malam malam keluar? apa kau akan pergi dari desa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Pulanglah" Perintah Sasuke, Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewati Sakura yang diam membisu.

Angin malam bertiup melewati mereka berdua. Cahaya bulan pun menjadi penerang malam ditempat itu.

"Jangan pergi!" Pinta Sakura sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya namun ia tidak berbalik. Ia menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun hiks..." Pinta Sakura ditengah isakan tangisnya yang terdengar pilu ditelinga Sasuke. "Jika kau pergi bawalah aku bersamamu, Sasuke-kun" Kristal bening turun semakin deras membasahi pipi mulus Sakura. "Kau pernah bilang padaku dan kini aku mengerti arti dari kata yang kau ucapkan padaku waktu itu" Sambungnya.

Sasuke tetap pada posisinya membelakangi Sakura. "Aku memiliki keluarga, Memiliki teman tapi jika kau tak ada hiks... itu sama saja aku hidup sendirian hiks...Jangan pergi Sasuke-kun hiks...Aishiteru" Sakura menunduk dan menangis tersedu sedu.

Sasuke ikut merasakan tangisan pilu gadis dibelakangnya saat ini, Hatinya bergetar saat mendengar ungkapan isi hati Sakura. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangan yang ia masukan kedalam Saku menggepal erat.

"Kau, Menyebalkan" Kata Sasuke menoleh kan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Sakura.

Bagai tersambar petir kepala Sakura langsung mendongak menatap Sasuke tak percaya, Mata emeraldnya yang sembab membulat sempurna.

WUUSH..

Dengan cepat Sasuke tiba tiba menghilang membuat Sakura kembali tercengang. "Sasuke-kun! Jika kau pergi aku akan berteriak!".

Deg

Sasuke berdiri tepat dibelakang Sakura. "Sakura".Panggilnya.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang membuat helaian rambut mereka melambai lambai. Sasuke kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata. "Arigatou".

TAK

Sasuke memukul tengkuk Sakura. Sisa air mata masih membasahi pipi Sakura. "Sa..Suke-kun.." Lirihnya.

BRUK

Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri karnanya. Ia pun mengendong Sakura dan meletakannya dibangku taman tersebut.

Cukup lama Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, Ia bahkan menyeka sisa air mata gadis itu. "Maafkan aku, Sakura" Ujarnya.

Sasuke pun membungkuk hendak mencium bibir Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan desa untuk datang ketempat Orochimaru.

Deg

Deg

Tinggal satu senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu namun tiba tiba...

"Hei kau , Berani kau mencium kekasihku. Ku hajar kau!" Ancam seseorang tiba tiba.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut. "Kau? kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

Pria berambut merah yang terlihat marah itu pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Cut!" Teriak Seseorang dari kejauhan. "Gaara, Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Setahuku , Di naskah tidak ada adegan kau mencium Sakura. Lalu kenapa tadi kau mau menciumnya, heh" Geram Gaara.

Sakura pun terbangun dari akting pura pura pingsannya dan langsung melerai kedua pria itu. "Gaara, sudahlah" Bujuk Sakura.

"Cih! dengar ya Sabaku, Aku tadi memang ingin mencium Sakura dan itu tidak ada di naskah karna aku yang menginginkannya." Ucap Sasuke yang memperkeruh suasana.

Urat syaraf Gaara menegang, sedangkan Sakura blushing mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Apa kau sudah gila, Uchiha? Sakura itu kekasihku!" Gaara semakin mempererat cengkraman dikerah baju Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? baru kekasih kan? yang sudah menikah pun masih bisa direbut" Kata Sasuke datar .

PUK

Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri."Astaga, Dia membuat Gaara makin marah saja" Batin Sakura frustasi.

"Kau!" Gaara hendak memukul Sasuke namun ditahan Sakura. "Gaara-kun, Sudahlah jangan dengarkan dia, Dia hanya sedang galau saja." Ujar Sakura.

Gaara dan Sasuke sama sama mengerutkan kening dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya. "Galau?" Gumam Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, Dia sedang galau, ini kan malam minggu sedangkan dia jones jadi dia sengaja berkata seperti itu pada mu agar kau marah, sudah lah abaikan saja dia" Kata Sakura seenak jidatnya.

"A-apa kau bilang? hei , Aku memang jomblo tapi aku bukan jones, Sakura" Sanggah Sasuke tak terima.

Sakura menggidikan bahu acuh. "Ayo Gaara-kun kita pergi, kita habis kan malam minggu ini dengan kencan romantis" Ajak Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu Sakura-hime, I love you" Ucap Gaara menggandeng Sakura pergi.

"I love you too, Gaara-kun" Sahut Sakura. Mereka pun pergi berdua meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dan cengo.

"Apa apaan mereka" Racau Sasuke.

Sakura dan Gaara pergi semakin menjauh dari lokasi syuting, Membuat sang Sutradara bertanya tanya melihatnya.

"Mau kemana mereka?" Tanya Sang sutradara.

"Mereka pergi berkencan , Pak" Sahut seorang Asstrada.

"GAARA! SAKURA! KEMBALI!" Teriak Sutradara dengan menggunakan toak.

"Hancur sudah syuting hari ini, Bantu aku Kami-sama" Ucap Sutradara frustasi.

 **•**

 **Owari**

 **•**

A/N : Hohoho Ff Oneshot terlaknat nih hihihi...Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya guys ^^ gomen ff x ini hampir sama ky dulu n feelnya gak dapet hihihi

 **Omake**

"Aku bukan jones, kau lihat saja Sakura, Kau pasti jadi milik ku suatu hari nanti" Tegas Sasuke dengan aura mematikan.

"Ehem.. Sasuke-san, Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya salah satu kru tersebut .

Sasuke menoleh dengan mata sharinggannya dan siap untuk membunuh. "Aku baik baik saja, Aku akan menggagalkan kencan mereka" Ujarnya dengan seringai licik.

Kru tersebut mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, Terserah kau sajalah, tapi bisakah kau lepas dulu lensa sharingan itu sebelum kau pergi menggagalkan kencan mereka? itu properti syuting soalnya" Tegur Kru tersebut.

"Hn, baiklah" Sasuke pun akhirnya melepas kontak lensa itu sebelum ia pergi dengan niat liciknya itu.

"Aku datang, Sakura"

 **Tamat**

* * *

Ais : Sas, lu tega amat, biarkan lah mereka kencan namanya juga pasangan baru.

Sas : Bodo, Saku itu milikku M.K aja udah bikin kita cannon.

Ais : Terserah lu ndah, dasar jones.

Sas : lu yg jones, enak aja.

Ais : lu

Sas : lu

Ais : Au ah *melengos pergi*

Sas : Njiah dia pergi ,dasar jones.

Ais : *berhenti* Rasakan ini *lempar petasan ke sasuke*

Sas : awww... Aissssss...

Ais : Kaburrrr

bye...


End file.
